Destination Hogwarts
by Shi-no-Tenshi
Summary: Summary Change! The inners except rei go to Hogwarts. Draco needs a little help with a pest problem...who better to help than our very own bunny? [SereDra]
1. Important AN

Ok Shi-no-tenshi here. It's been at least two years since I last updated! Way too long. Sad thing is I don't even know why I haven't updated in so long. Well if anyone even remembers this story I am finally going to do something with it nod Yuppers I will. See I know your asking why now all of a sudden I randomly start to write (well if you weren't I'm pretty sure you are now) I was just here sitting at my computer reading stories and I passed by this one and I read it and I was thinking to myself "hmm…this sounds really familiar" then it hit me! I know, depressing isn't it?

So, I have decided to completely re-post this fic by next week INCLUDING the next chapter. Not much will be changed I'm just going to fix up the grammar and make it "flow" better. Also, I'm going to put Mina in! gah! I forgot to put her in the beginning with the couples and stuff so in regards to mina and her partner(s), she has two. The twins.

Back to the important stuff. By the way for the people who reviewed and said it didn't matter I put a vote for Harry, Draco and Snape.

—POLL—

Harry/Serena:6

Draco/Serena:18

Snape/Serena: 1

Ok I have more people for you to vote for:

Andrew/Serena

Seiya/Serena

Diamond/ Serena

I hope I didn't forget anything. Well this is Shi-no-tenshi signing off. Please give any feedback and any ideas that you might want me to add. Oh right quick question for anyone. Exactly why do my asteriks not show when I upload my document?


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Me No Own Anything

Some Basic Info

A/N: Authors Notes

"...":Speaking

_/...: Thoughts_

_"...". : Telepathically Speaking_

Couples:

Raye/Darien( Dead)

Michelle/Amara( Professors)

Hotaru/ Luke Orion(made up)

Rini/Josh Gala( made up)

Amy/Cedric

Lita/Oliver

Fred/Mina/George

Ron/Hermione

Harry/Serena/Draco/Snape/Diamond/Seiya/Andrew (need votes.)

HOUSES AND SUBJECTS:

Amy: Ravenclaw

Lita: Gryffindor

Serena: Slytherin

Mina: Hufflepuff

Raye/ Darien: Dead (or are they? dun dun duuunnnn)

Amara: Duelling Club

Michelle: Music( song charms)

Trista: Defence Against the Dark Arts

PROLOUGE

Death...

You don't really think bout it when you're young. You're hyper, carefree, loving, oblivious and gullible. Then, you grow older. Let's say when you're about 4 and you finally realize that there are other people your age, and find out about friends. You're parents well, they think they're keeping you safe by not telling you anything about death. So, since they don't tell you, you are absolutely oblivious. I don't sound very happy at all do I? Well you wouldn't too if you've been worried about death since you were 3.

My father was abusive and hit my mother whenever she did something just a bit wrong. I never got hurt. He so called loved me unless I answered back or did anything wrong. I tried not to.

So why would an innocent "sheltered" girl want to even think about death? Easy I was worried about my mother. My father hit her 23 times a day. She had to go to the hospital about 16 times a year. She had 10 concussions and lost her memory 3 times. My hope of her coming out becomes smaller and smaller each time she gets admitted into the hospital.

Then one day, all my hope vanished all together.

We were at our cottage when everything started. My mother stepped into the door with fire wood in her hand but it apparently wasn't enough. He hit her. All I could do was stare at her. She crumpled to the floor obviously disoriented and probably in pain considering her temple was gushing out blood like Niagara Falls. After breaking out of my stupor I finally went to her. I looked up at my father and glared. He glared just as intense back and said two words to me, "Car. Now".

Scared for my mother's life I obeyed him. Since we were at our cottage there were no hospitals. He didn't want to be arrested for abuse so he took her to the hospital himself. It was at the top of the mountain and he was mad, boiling mad. He kept on shouting at her saying, "This is all your fault now I'm wasting gas" or "Your getting BLOOD on the chair". Boy was he mad. He hit her he missed so he took off his seat belt and hit her again. Then it happened all so fast. The wheel turned to the left and the car fell off the cliff. I was hidden under the back seat because I couldn't watch my dad hitting my mom. Since I was hidden under the seat, I didn't get majorly hurt. Just a few scratches here and there but that was it. My parents were covered in blood. It was a horrible site. People were screaming, blood everywhere, everything on fire I was in shock. I was taken out of the car and put on a stretcher as fast as possible and was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. While driving away all I can hear was a gigantic explosion. Then, I realized, it was our car.

We finally reached the hospital and it felt like forever. It's ironic how I still end up getting to the same destination that we were headed for. I was checked from head to toe. Nothing was wrong but my parents were... dead. My worst nightmare has turned to reality. I've just encountered the thing I feared most, being completely alone.

I was sent to an orphanage 3 weeks later. In 3 months I was adopted by the Tsukino family. So I, formerly known as Serenity Usagi Riddle, daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Serenity Aurora Riddle am now Serena Usagi Tsukino, adopted daughter of Ken Tsukino and Ikuko Tsukino. I am 14 years old one of the top students in Tokyo, youngest female model of Tokyo and Heroine of Tokyo, Sailor Moon. I have surprisingly tons of friends. I put up an act by acting all bubbly and happy but that is only when I'm with other people.

Well, 4 of my closest friends are the sailor scouts. They are Raye Hino( Mars ), Lita Kino( Jupiter), Amy Anderson ( Mercury ) and Mina Aino (Venus ). My "boyfriend" who I really hate, thinks that I'm a damsel in distress and tries to save me with a CANE AND ROSES! Like seriously, c'mon!

I already know he's cheating on me with Mars, Raye. It's a little obvious. I mean seriously at least put your clothes on the right way and get unwanted make up off you're face if you attempt to cheat. Not my fault I'm late, I'm always fighting off stray youmas. But will they ever believe me?

Well, here's my plan. I wanna catch them in the act and then show them my real power when I go into divine celestial mode. I honestly don't know why all my transformations have to sound so friggin cheesy!

But anyways, they have no idea about my life as a Riddle, about my parent's death and about witnessing an abusive relationship. My friends don't know about me being the top student in Tokyo. They think that I am a ditzy blond. My teacher has all my tests. I get 104 or higher. It's better if they don't know and I like my life. I will NEVER change it.

Somewhere in the Heavens

"She is sooo wrong isn't she Fate," Destiny asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see Destiny wait and see,"Her sister Fate replies.


	3. At last! a sorting and new friends

Disclaimer: Me No Own Anything

A/N: Authors Notes "...":Speaking ...: Thoughts ...: Telepathically Speaking

Couples: Raye/Darien( Dead or are they?)

Michelle/Amara( Professors)

Hotaru/ Luke Zync(original character)

Rini/Josh Gala( original character )

Amy/Cedric

Lita/Oliver

Ron/Hermione

Fred/Mina/George

Serena/Draco/Harry /Snape/Diamond/Andrew/Seiya

HOUSES AND SUBJECTS:

Amy: Ravenclaw Lita: Gryffindor Serena: Slytherin Raye: Dead Darien: Dead Amara: Duelling Club Michelle: Music( song charms) Trista: Defence Against the Dark Arts

CHAPTER ONE

**Serena's Pov  
**  
I'm sitting at the counter waiting for Andrew to hurry up with the people at the table he was serving. They looked very...different. They did not look Japanese at all. Seven of the people had fiery red hair. There were 2 other people. One was a girl about my age. She had brown long bushy brown hair and the other boy same age as her had brown hair and green eyes. He wore glasses. Andrew seemed to have a problem because I'm guessing by the way they looked they did not know how to speak Japanese. Andrew did not know how to speak English so I thought that I would help him. I owe him for a free milkshake that he's going to give mee anyways. I came up to them and I hear the older man with red hair say very very VERY slowly,

"I want 9 cheese-bur-gers, 2 la-rge f-rie-s, 3 straw-ber-ry milk-shak-es, 4 cho-co-lates and 1 va- nil-la and a co-ff-ee dou-ble-dou-ble p-l-e-a-s-e."

Andrew just looked at them like they were from another planet. It was hilarious and I couldn't keep in my laughter. I cracked! I burst out laughing and fell on the floor. They stared at me and I think that they thought that I was mocking them. I wiped a tear from my eye and said to the group in perfect English,

"I'm sorry my friend doesn't understand English. I'm Serena he's Andrew.I'll help him out umm what would you like to order?" They answered in order around the table first the man said,

"I would like 1 cheeseburger, a coffee double-double, and 2 large fries for the whole table."

Next was the woman, "A cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake please"

A kid, the oldest, "a vanilla milkshake and a cheeseburger please"

Next were some twins the one on the right said, "I'm George I want a chocolate milshake and a cheeseburger"

The other one said, "He's wrong! I'm George and he's Fred. I want the same please."

They started fighting. So I just moved onto the next person. He was the second youngest I was guessing he said with the tips of his ears turning a tinge of pink,

"cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake"

The youngest and only girl said,

"a strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger please"

The brown haired girl asked for a cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake and the cute brown haired kid asked for a cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake.

"So that was 9 cheeseburgers, 1 coffee double-double, 2 large fries, 3 strawberry milkshakes, 1 vanilla milkshake and 4 chocolate milkshakes right?"

"Yes. How much is it?"

"Your total comes to $42."

"Here you go" He handed me 14 galleons. You thought I didn't know what it was didn't you? Well 3 dollars are 1 galleon. So he handed me the exact change.

"DAD! You handed her galleons," the eldest boy said.

"Oh no sir it is ok 3 dollars are 1 galleon isn't that the conversion?"

They looked at me with their mouths open and eyes wide. I winked at them and closed my fist. The galleons changed into $27.

"I'll tell you later when you're meals are finished. Your order will be ready shortly."

I walk back to the counter. Andrew is looking at me slack jawed. I start to laugh. He started to stutter out,

"ho---how--di-did--yy"

"Easy I stayed in England for about a year before I went here. Well this is their order. Can I have a strawberry milkshake PLEASE!"

"Sure." Muaha. Told ya I'd get a free milkshake. He handed me a strawberry milkshake and I started sipping away happily. Their order was already finished surprisingly so I saved Andrew again and served it to them. I walked over to their table and put the stuff on the table. When I knew the coast was clear, I made a chair out of thin air and sat down. They looked at me again very weirdly. So I began,

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not some weirdo I'm like you people. I know you are the Weasleys, you are Hermione Granger, and you are the famous Harry Potter. Before you start to freak I have to tell you that I am nothing like my father, I will not follow in his footsteps, I will surely not help him and if you do not get to know me and treat me bad because of that I will know that some of the wizard world are chauvinistic prejudice pigs. ok well I am Serena Usagi Tsukino. I was adopted though because my father had killed my mother and himself. I was Serena Usagi Riddle though."

I stop and look at their shocked faces. Harry's surprised look suddenly turned into a look of distrust and hate. He was about to say something but I stopped him.

"I know you think that I am evil but I'm not. My father was evil not me. I didn't know that I was a witch until after my mother died. She was killed by him. She died because of all the abuse. He didn't get to the hospital in- --"

A single tear ran down my face but I quickly wiped it away and tried to regain my composure. "So please do not pre-judge me. My father wants me but right now he is too weak. I am going to Hogwarts when you go back. I am going to be 1 of the transfer students. My 3 other friends are going too. My other friends are going to be professors. Well I'm finished now. When you are done eating just call me and I'll give you a free tour of Tokyo!"

I see Amy, Lita and Mina at the door. "I'll be right back" I grab the three confused girls and take them to the table.

"these are the 3 girls that are going with me to Hogwarts."

They all say hi and I see Darien at the door with Rei clining onto his arm. Ami and Makoto see them too. They start to come over. I was ready for those idiots and just because the seemed to be stronger than me, they weren't. I could be blindfolded with my hands tied around my back, spun three times and placed not facing in their direction and still kick their asses.

"Hello meatball head! What are you doing? Embarrasing these tourists?"He turns to look at them and says in english (not that very well might I add). "Meatball head do not know anything. See, she stupid. Talks about witches and gizzards. Coocoo!"

"Darien, stick to Japanese and its wizard not gizzard idiot. So, how bout you finally take my advice for once and go find yourselves some lives. But, if you're not capable, which I'm pretty sure is the case, then leaving would be good enough for me. Oh yah, Darien? try and get your skank some clothes before these tourists will start to think badly of the Japanese kind."

They leave in a huff and when I look back at the group they are finished eating.

"OK ready to go? LETS GO! After this I know that you have to go back to England so I was wondering if we could come with you and get our supplies with you at Diagon alley. PLEASE we won't bother you we just need the directions and when we are there we promise to leave you all alone."

"Oh no dear it won't be a problem we'd be happy to show you the way," Molly Weasly said kindly.

And so, we went site seeing! Diagon Alley here we come!

Diagon Alley.

"Lets see first we have to go to Gringotts and get our money. Do you girls have all your keys? Ok good lets go."

Gringotts

We look at the trolls at the counter.

"May I help you?"one of the trolls said.

"yes I would like to go to vault 1,2,3 and 4 please."

"1 2 3 and 4! Do you have the keys?"

"No we just came here and asked you to look in those vaults for no apparent reason w---" Lita said sarcastically. I cut her off

"Yes we do."

"WOOD! GET OUT HERE," The goblin screamed.

A boy with brown hair runs up and greets them. Lita instantly had stars in her eyes. She sighed dreamily,

"He looks like my old boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes and poked her in the side breaking her from her daydream.

"Good day to you all, I am Oliver Wood, what vault would you like to be taken to?" he says, he seems really nice, maybe I'll let Lita flirt just this once.

"We would like to go to vaults 1, 2, 3 and---" this time Lita cut me off.

"And 4, hi I'm Lita and these are my friends, Serena, Amy and Mina. I'm a Sagittarius what's your sign," She says, winking.

"Nice to meet you Lita are ya lasses going to attend Hogwarts?" He asks while they're in the cart going to the vaults.

"Yup we are, we're exchange students from Japan. Going into year 3, how about you?" Amy asks.

"I'm in year 6 right now, captain of the Quidditch team"

"Quiui? Huh? What's that?" Lita asks innocently.

I swear Oliver was about to faint. He looks at us. He grabs Lita by the shoulders and starts shaking her, "Did I hear you right? You don't know what Quiddtich is? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS? Quidditch is the best sport in the world! Its better than well its better than something really good! When you're flying, its like you on top of the world and----"

I look at him a tad bit scared and moved farther away from him, "Ok, forget we asked"

The Cart screeched to a stop.

"Looks like we're here," Me, Amy and Mina. Quickly get out of the cart. While Lita is still drooling over Oliver.

"LITA!" that wasn't to blunt...was it?

"Do you girls have the keys?"

"Yes um...Lita would you like to get your's first?"

"Sure" She takes her transformation pen and places it in the keyhole. She then looks at Oliver, winks and says, "Shh.." I of course being the nice person I am roll my eyes.

"Lita hurry up! Please! I'll give you a cookie"

"Fine" She gets into her fighting position and says, "Jupiter Thunder CRASH" and aims it at a target on the vault door. The door opens to reveal a room the size of a house! The main colors were of course green. All of us were frozen at the site, Golden Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts piled up around the room. When we came back to reality she took 2 bags of sickles galleons and knuts and we were out of there. Next it was Mina's turn. She went through the same process, transformation pen and over exaggerated "Venus Love me chain encircle!" The tunnel filled with the sounds of…the love boat? I could hear Mina mumbling to herself about her mother needing a hobby. Like Lita's vault it was filled with stacks of galleons, knuts and sickles. She grabbed a few and we were off to Amy's. She also did the exact same thing place the pen in the key hole and then she says, "Mercury Bubbles BLAST" the door opens. There was a faint mist in the air and I could swear the temperature dropped a few hundred degrees. She grabbed a few coins and we were off to my vault. My vault was different I had to put the silver crystal into a hole. I concentrated and could feel the heat on my forehead. A crescent moon appeared and I started glowing. The door opened. The dark caves were suddenly lighted from the light of my vault. There was the golden crystal sitting on a stand in the middle of my vault. What? I thought this was with Darien? A hologram of my mother appeared beside the crystal. "Oh, but he did have it just...not a real one," the hologram winks at us. I look over at Oliver and he looks quite dumbfounded. My mother , "Shouldn't you 3 be going soon? It's getting quite late dear. Hi Oliver"

Oliver's eyes got even wider and he slowly uttered a, "hello…"

Change to Author's Perspective

Serena rolls her eyes, "Of course mother, you're right...as usual," Serena grabs a few coins, "Lets go"

They step out of her vault and into the cart. The vault doors close and Oliver is still standing in front of it.

To think, Amy of all people was getting impatient, "OLIVER! GET IN HERE NOW! Or we're leaving without you!"

Oliver was taken out of his reverie and slowly walked to the cart.

Once in he drove them back to the main lobby right when they were about to leave he said, "What? But how did---" Lita winks flirtingly(AN: is that even a word?) at him, "Our secret Buh bye! See you at Hogwarts!"

And they were off to Ollivanders to find their wands.

"Woo hoo! Ollivander? Are you here?" Lita asks, quite loudly might I add.

"Of course ladies, ah the four princesses it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have waited a long time for this day to come. Why I still remember giving you're mothers and father's their wands. Oh the memories..." He says, and gets this dazed look on his face.

"Um...Ollivander? Are you still with us? You can come back now..." Serena said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh um yes, sorry let's see, how about we try and find one for the Princess of Jupiter first?"

He pulls out a wand from the shelves, "Here try this"

She waves the wand around and Ollivander's hair catches fire.

"That's not good, Shabon Spray!" Ami puts out the fire although in the process soaks Mr. Ollivander from head to toe.

"Yes um..obviously that is not the one, I guess I thought I would have some of the same components in you're wand as it did in you're mothers wand. How bout you try...," he takes another box out from under the counter, "try this one."

Lita takes hold of the wand and immediately felt the electricity rise up through her arm. She waved the wand around and the lights in the shop lightened a great deal.

"Ah, yes this is your wand, Zeus' lightening bolt, dragon scale and Jupiter Birch." Lita stood there and admired her wand, instead of it being a pure brown, or black, it had a designs of leaves on it. Next was Amy.

"Ok who's next," Amy steps forward, "Ah yes, the princess of mercury, you look exactly like you're mother. Try this one. He grabs a wand from the shelf and hands it to Amy. She waves it around. Ollivander has a confused look on his face, "It appears that nothing has happened..."

All you hear is a mumbled "Ollivander" in the background. He looks behind Amy and sees Serena totally encased in ice, "Oh dear!" Ollivander takes a wand from out of his robes, "INCENDIO" he screams. The ice melts completely and all they were left with was a soaked Serena, "Ah, yes um...Amy, put the wand down." Amy cautiously places the wand on the counter while Ollivander went to get another wand. He takes out another wand, "Try this" She waves it around and a little water tornado raises Lita into the air. "Yes! This one is perfect, it is made of unicorn hair, Meruvian (AN:What do you call people from Mercury?) water lily and Aqua-Phoenix feather, and now, Princess of Venus, Mina. For you lets try this one."

He handed her a wand with a tint of gold. She gave it a flick and gold hearts came out of the wand. Ollivander clapped his hands,

"Yes! I think we've found the right one…aah!"

The golden hearts expanded and encircled Ollivander.

"Diffindo!" Serena shouted cutting the golden heart of doom. Ollivander regained his composure and dusted himself off.

"Yes that DEFINETLY is not the right one. Try this one." He handed her a wand with a tint of pink. She gave it a swish and a bunch of shiny gold hearts danced around her.

"Yes I think that this one is the correct one." As he checked if everything on him was still intact, "Princess of Venus, your wand is made of Venetian Cherry blossom, a hint of Pixy dust and a feather of the one and only Golden Griffin. Now, last but certainly not least, Serenity here is your wand. Queen Selenity asked me to keep this safe. It is made with moondust and Celestial-Pheonix Tears 1 ninth of the powers of your senshi are in this wand,."

Serena looked at the wand admiringly, "Thank you soooo much Ollivander! I couldn't thank you enough! Next time we're here I'll try and visit you. Bye!"

The girls walked out of the shop while talking incredibly fast and admiring their wands. Serena couldn't see where she was going and accidentally bumped into a boy with brown hair and silver eyes. Their eyes met, and something happened for 2 seconds.

FLASHBACK

"C'mon Sere! Taru's waiting for us," said a little boy around the age of 5 shouted.

"Just wait one second Luke! Taru Isn't going to disappear of the face of the moon!"

END FLASHBACK

"Yo...Sere? You ok," Lita asked with concern.

Serena shakes her head letting her silver hair fall in front of her face, " I'm fine, c'mon lets go it's getting late."

They walked home although Serena just couldn't get that boy's face out of her mind.

A Few Days Later at Platform 9 and ¾

"Sere! Hurry Up! The Train's Gonna leave without us!" Screamed a frustrated Lita. She looked as if she was about to kill her.

"I'm ready! Jeez I'm...WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH A WALL! I am not going through that wall," Amy, Lita and Mina were slowly walking while Serena was blabbing, "You cannot expect me to go through a solid brick...Whoa..."

And they were on the other side. They were all overwhelmed by the site of the gigantic train that they stopped in the middle of the walkway and stared,

"Holy Selenity...Its...huge!"

A boy with brown/blonde hair walked right into Amy, "oh I'm sorry,"

And then...Amy did something so...Un-amy, she checked him out...elevator style.

"It's ok, no one was hurt, hi I'm Amy," She said offering her his hand to shake.

"Cedric, the pleasures all mine," He answered, shaking her hand, "Would you and your friends like a little help with your luggage?"

"Oh that would be wonderful, if you don't mind and all."

"It's fine with me, just let me get a few people to help me," He looked around for a bit and then stopped and shouted, "OLIVER! FRED! GEORGE! There are a few ladies here that need a little help with their luggage"

"NO PROB! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! DON'T SCARE THEM AWAY!"

Oliver walked up to them, "Oh hello, Lita! Serena! Amy!Mina! It's nice to see you all again."

Serena was about to speak, "Oh Hel---" Lita cut her off, "This is such a coincidence I wouldn't actually think that we would be seeing eachother this soon wow"

**Serena's P.O.V**

I looked over to Mina who was talking to the Weasley twins.

"You're the two red heads that were at the arcade right? I'm Mina nice to meet you…again" I saw that evil looking glint in her eye. I hope these boys know what they're dealing with. I heard them respond in that twin like fashion that always seemed to annoy me,

"Same here," George started, "It's not every day where,"

"We get to meet," Fred continued.

"A pretty exchange student," They finished together. Mina giggled and walked into the train with a twin on each of her arms.

"Guys! I'll meet up with you back at the school," She shouted back at us. Mina, what a girl.

I turned my attention back to Oliver and Lita, he sort of looked a tad bit weirded out. "Right, how about I show you and your friends into the train then?"

Lita gave me a look that said Please-Leave-I-Wanna-Get-to-know-this-guy- more-so-leave-us-alone. Don't ask how I know. Well, I guess I do owe her for all the meals she's cooked me so..., "Amy How bout you go with Cedric so you don't get lost, I'm going to find a compartment for us"

Now for my getaway...I'll start running now, let's see..ah person, person, person door, oh look candy! Something brown bumped into me...ow.

"Oh I'm So---Serena?" and the infamous Harry Potter was standing above me.

"Oh hi harry, how's the view from up there, you don't think you could oh..i dunno..help me up? Please?" I asked somewhat sarcastically...ok fine I asked sarcastically ok!

"Oh oops Sorry," he grabbed my hand and I felt a shock. Damn static, "So..where are you're friends?"

I dusted my self off, "Oh, they're...mingling I should say"

"that's..good...um..would you like to sit with my friends and I? I think we still have space in the compartment."

"Sure if it's not any trouble"

"No prob," he led me to the compartment where Hermione and Ron were "fighting" (hah more like flirting), "Herm, Ron, Serena's going to sit with us, is that ok?"

Hermione looked at me, "Oh sure that's not a problem at all. So, why did you decide to transfer to Hogwarts anyways?"

"Oh well see, my friends and I were asked by Prof. Dumbledore to attend his school, we had some issues to deal with first."

"What kind of issues," Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate frog, really it sounded like 'whakynofihus'.

"You're lucky I understand gibberish, well you know the usual issues with Y- --" the whistle was blown and the train stopped, "Oh look, looks like we're here, excuse me, sorry but I have to find the girls. I'll see you in the school" I ran out of there and saw Ames, Lita and Mina in the hallways.

"There you are! What happened to looking for an empty compartment?" Lita said accusingly.

I shrunk back in fear, "Well...you see hehe..the thing is..."

"Are yer's lasses Mina, Lita, Serena n Amy?" A man with a gruff voice said behind us.

I jumped back in fear, he just popped out of nowhere, "Yes, I'm Serena, She's Amy," I pointed to Amy, "She's Mina" I pointed towards Mina, "and she's Lita" Lita gave a nod.

"Nice ta meet ya, the headmaster said that youse were gonna have yers own personal carriage, so hop in"

A carriage was right infront of us so we just sat in it.

He closed the door, "I'll be with the first years so when you get there I'll meet youse at the front, don't worry, the horses'll know how ta take ya girls to the castle"

**Author's P.O.V**GREAT HALL

They stepped into the Great Hall and there seemed to be one more student left to sort.

"ZYNC, LUKE!", Prof. M shouted.

The hat contemplated for a while, and then shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered and Luke went to sit down.

Dumbledore noticed the 4 still left.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, before you all eat we have 4 more students to sort. They are from Japan and will be attending their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Will the four girls please step up."

The girls were wearing the hoods over their heads so no one could see their faces.

"AINO, MINA!"

Mina walked up to the platform. The hat started to talk in Mina's head, "Why Princess Mina welcome! You are bubbly, enthusiastic and honest, you should be in HUFFLEPUFF!"

"KINO, LITA!"

Lita stepped up to the stool

"Antoher princess eh? Princess Jupiter strong ,brave, loyal, quite and easy choice. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and she went to sit beside Hermione.

"MIZUNO,AMI!"

"Princess Mercury what an honor. You are very smart, studios, shy. This is an easy one RAVENCLAW!""

She went to her table and she sat beside Cho Chang.

"RIDDLE, SERENA!"

"Your highness, it is an honor to be placed upon your head. Let me see. You're Loyal, brave, strong, compassionate, loving, a lot of power." He said this outloud though, "What house would you like to be in? Slytherin or Gryffindor?

"Hmm.. Everyone else is in another house so I guess I'll go into Slytherin then."

"Ok then SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone in the hall except the Slytherins, looked at her dumbfounded. The Slytherins erupted in applause. They actually got one of the mysterious girls. She took off the hat and was about to go to her table but the sorting hat turned to the teachers and said,

"Be prepared and expect the unexpected. This will be a very interesting year indeed. Oh yes it will."

He then gave a slight bow to Serena and she curtsied a bit. She then went to her table. She sat beside a boy with silver/blond hair and grey eyes. He glared at her and said,

"You don't belong here. I saw you with Potter and his fan club. If you are friends with them then you can't be in this house. You might even be a mudblood "

"And you are?"

"How can you not know who I am? I am a Malfoy (AN: HEAR ME ROAR! Lol) One of the best wizards in the world."

"Nope sorry don't have a clue who you are. And I don't want to have one. So excuse me while I go to my FRIENDS. Maybe you should try making some cause apparently, you suck." And with that she went to the Gryffindor Table to sit with Makoto. Ami and Mina were starting to make there way there too.

"On second thought maybe she should be in Slytherin, "Draco said.

AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE

"Hey Lita-Chan, Ami-Chan, Mina-chan, Mione-Chan, Harry-kun, Ron-kun! How are your houses treating you?"

"Well they are all pretty nice. I made friends pretty fast with a girl Cho Chang."

And she whispered to Serena and Lita "And guess what...Cedric's There."

Lita was the first one to break the silence. "Woah go ami I didn't know you had it in you!"

Amy blushed a shade of dark red.

"Well I'm guessing that you guys are having a great time here."

"Oh ya Sere, why are you in Slytherin? I thought for sure that you would go into Gryffindor.

"Oh well that's because I chose to be here. Since you were already in Gryffindor and Amy in Ravenclaw and Mina in Hufflepuff I thought I should spread us out. Make sure each house gets a taste of the scouts. Whoa. Ok that came out wrong let me rephrase. I just thought that it would be only fair if I went into Slytherin. Although I met this stuck up blond. He was quite rude, so I sorta..um...dissed him up? hehe"

"Is he that cute blond coming over? I'll give you 20 galleons if you can get him to lose his cool, any way you want"

"You're serious?"

"Yup."

Serena got an evil glint in her eye, "Deal"

And that is the end of Chapter one edited and mina is added in there. If there's any part which says like just the 3 girls or just Lita and Amy and stuff can someone please point it out to me? Thanks a bunch. Well on with chapter 2!

Shi-no-Tenshi


	4. more friends and a big bang

Well here it is chapter 2!

Remember! I don't own anything! Although I would like to own Ron. Hehehehehe ok sorry dazed off there for a bit. Anyways on with the show!

_Then:_

"_Is he that cute blond coming over? I'll give you 20 galleons if you can get him to lose his cool, any way you want"_

"You're serious?"

"Yup."

Serena got an evil glint in her eye, "Deal"

Now:

Serena went up to Malfoy and sauntered towards him in that sort of cattish kind of way. She came really close to his face, so close that their noses were almost touching. She got closer and closer as he slowly started to close his eyes waiting for the impact when suddenly Serena snapped open her eyes and went,

"ABOOGAHBOOOGGHAAHHHGOOOOGHHAAA!"

Malfoy fell on his butt from fright and ran away to his table fearing that the blond girl with the silver eyes would be the one to end his life. 'yep,' Serena thought to herself, 'that 20 galleons is totally mine'.

**Shi-Tenshi: Omg Ok I am so sorry it was so tempting I've wanted to write that ever since I don't even know if it's funny or if I just need more sleep considering it is almost 3 in the morning here. Ok enough with the fake stories I hate it when authors do that oh lord I am such a hypocrite. Ok here we go with the REAL story **

Now (the real now I swear!):

Malfoy slowly approached the table and suddenly the whole great hall became silent.

"Potter," he sneered, glaring Harry down.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged him with the same amount of hate flashing through his eyes. Malfoy suddenly got that annoying look in his eyes, the same look that would always come up when he was about to torment someone.

"It seems that you've acquired more losers to join your fan club. What? Were the weasel and mudblood not enough for you? So how did you end up with these five gi—"Serena cut him off,

"ya know Dradle," Malfoy's eye twitched as she made a mistake with his name, "I really find this whole rivalry with you and Harry pretty lame. I mean what next you guys are gonna duel it out in martial arts class or something? Oh please don't tell me you've already done that. Can you guys be any more cliché? Like seriously at least be a little more cre—"

Now it was Malfoy's turn to cut in, "First off it's Draco and second I do not need some crazy mudblood chic telling me that what I choose to do is lame."

Mina, Amy and Lita's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Mina was the first to react, "Oh no did he just cut her off?" Amy sighed, "He does not know what he just got himself into"

Serena's eyes shrunk into the fiercest glare anyone could give. If looks could kill not only would Malfoy be a pile of dust but he would be a pile of dust being vacuumed up and thrown into Lake Ontario. Not a good thing.

"Did you just cut me off? Because I was talking wasn't I? Everyone heard me talking right? Did it look like I was done with my sentence? And what is it with this whole mudblood business? By the look on Mione's face I'm pretty sure it's a bad thing and I do not tolerate people acting horrible towards my friends. No one! Not even some pretty boy who goes around acting like he owns the school with some kind of sign that says "Don't go near me I'm dangerous" hanging above his head!" Serena took a breath from her ranting.

Lita took this chance to take her bag of galleons and shake it behind Malfoy remind Serena of her task at hand. She quickly weighed the options in her mind. Option number one: win the 20 galleons and buy chocolate. Option number two: listen to option number one it has chocolate in it damnit!

Serena immediately changed her tone of voice and grinned sexily at Malfoy. Serena ran her finger down Malfoy's face, "And boy do I like them dangerous," she continued scaring the whole Gryffindor table. Malfoy gulped from either pure fear or nervousness.

On the other side of the table Ron choked on a piece of pumpkin pie. He whispered to Hermione as quietly as he could, "Is it just me or is our new friend some kind of one woman circus? She's like a schizophrenic gerbil for god's sake!"

"You know Dradle,"

"Draco," he squeaked out.

"Whatever. You know Draco, I've just noticed how grey your eyes are. It's like stone walls trying to keep me out," she whispered the last three words into his ear while slightly brushing her lips against it. He gulped again,

"I don't try keeping walls out of stone," he managed to get out while his breath started to quicken.

"Oh but Draco dear I'm pretty sure you are. But no worries. I'll break down those walls just watch me. And I'll do anything to get me to my goal. Nothing'll be able to stop me." Serena looked past Malfoy's head towards the Slytherin table and could see Goyle and Crabbe trying to get Malfoy's attention. "We'll have to cut this conversation short, your goons want you at the table. But don't worry, we'll continue this conversation later while you're showing me around the dungeon, you can count on it. See you later Draco." She winked at him and sat down beside Lita. He turned around and made a dash for the Slytherin table knocking off a few drinks off the other houses' tables and managing to trip over himself a few times.

"Nice work," Lita told Serena while handing her the bag of the 20 galleons.

"Ya think so?" she asked as she watched him scramble to his table.

"Yah, great show. Though I think you may have been enjoying yourself a little too much there," Lita said while taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Was not!" Serena defended herself though in her mind she couldn't seem to get those grey eyes out of her mind.

"Stop thinking about his eyes Sere, your practically drooling on your robes," Lita teased enjoying every minute of it.

"I was not thinking about his eyes," Lita just gave her the eyebrow and continued to sip her drink. "Oh don't look at me like that Lita, you're so annoying sometimes I don't know how I can stand you."

Lita thought for a second and came up with an answer, "well Serena dear, that's because you know you love me and well, I cook for you so you don't be biting off the hand that feeds you!"

Serena looked over at her table and laughed to herself as she saw Malfoy getting mad at the 2 goons for disturbing him. 'He's cute when he's mad,' she thought not knowing where that thought came from. She was taken out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and ended up being 1 inch away from Harry's face.

'Whoa. Green.' She thought as she stared at Harry's eyes. Harry blushed from being so close to her. But, as soon as it happened, their little moment was ruined by the clinking of the Headmaster's knife on his glass. Dumbledore stood up from his seat and the whole great hall went silent.

"Also I would like to introduce to you our newest addition to the staff," Dumbledore opened the doors of the great hall and in stepped 3 women already dressed in the Hogwarts attire.

"Finally," Mina said to the other 3 girls, "Oh well I guess its better to be late than to end up going a.w.o.l"

Amy rolled her eyes, "the saying is, "better late than never Mina", and yes I guess you're right but I wonder why they came so late"

When the three reached the front of the great hall they all took off their hoods revealing their actual identities. One was with green hair practically reached her ankles. The other was with teal wavy hair and the last was with short sandy blonde hair that could easily be mistaken for a boy if you didn't pay attention. Of course no teenager did, all the boys drooled over their 2 new professors and all the girls drooled over the one with the sandy blonde hair. Boy were they in for surprise.

"These are your new professors here at Hogwarts. Professor Meioh will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Kaioh will be the new Music teacher and Professor Tenoh will be the new head of the Dueling club. Please give them a warm welcome! Professors I hope you will take a liking to our school please take a seat at the professor's table."

The three bowed and made their way to their seats.

"Now please continue on with your meals. Eat, drink be merry! With that being the last of the introductions for this evening I would--"

A crash was heard and suddenly something that resembled a comet crashed into the floor of the great hall. As the smoke cleared a voice was heard,

"Uh..sorry bout your floor. Are we late?"

Yep that's about it. I'm not really happy with it but it's still the boring parts the whole introducing and blah dee blah blah. Well keep reviewing and I'll still need those votes! Kk this is Shi-no-tenshi signing off.


	5. Enter Starlights

Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a looonnggg time. Seriously. School sucks. Well! I'm back! I'm procrastinating hehe..gotta project I hafta finish. Oh well. Oh and I'm sorry to all you Harry/ Serena and anyone else/Serena fans but I got new inspiration (coughmy lifecough) and I got the perfect story line for a Draco/Serena fic. Well here we go! on with the story!

_

* * *

__Then:_

"_Now please continue on with your meals. Eat, drink be merry! With that being the last of the introductions for this evening I would--"_

_A crash was heard and suddenly something that resembled a comet crashed into the floor of the great hall. As the smoke cleared a voice was heard,_

"_Uh..sorry bout your floor. Are we late?"_

**Now**

Dumbledore gave out an exasperated sigh. He sunk back into his chair and looked at the starry ceiling and mumbled something that sounded close to "Why me?" He looked back at the new visitors,

"Oh! The floor? Don't worry about that and of course you're not late," Dumbledore plastered on a smile, not looking so serene as usual, "And who, pray tell, might you 3 be?"

"Well professor….," one of the boys started off.

"Dumbledore." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes! Well Proffessor Doombleedoreh—" he was cut off by his white haired comrade.

"Seiya, you're an idiot." The white haired one rolled his eyes at "Seiya".

"Guys please. Sorry Proffessor Dumbledore my brothers seem to have forgotten their manners. I am Taiki, the one with the attitude is Yaten, and the "idiot" is Seiya. We are very pleased to meet you and we are quite sorry for the…unexpected arrival. Would it be possible if you were to uh…arrange? divide? position?" he scratched his head trying to remember what word to use.

"Sort you mean," Dumbledore's eye seemed to twitch in annoyance. "MINERVA! the hat please."

Proffessor Mconaggal(sp?) brought out the hat once again and motioned for the three boys to come toward her. Yaten went first,

"Wow you did THAT to your brother? No other choice but, SLYTHERIN!!"

Taiki sat on the stool next, "You're very intelligent, organized, logical, RAVENCLAW!!"

Last but not least Seiya made his way over to the stool, "I want to be placed with Serena," he told the hat.

"That is for me to decide Seiya, now, let's see, loyal, brave, powerful, over-protective hmm ? well…I guess I could. Just this once, SLYTHERIN!"

The boys made their way over to their tables. Dumbledore stood up, "ok now you can eat!" he sat down in his chair looking aggravated, "152? already? I am far too old for this"

Everyone began to eat until there was a loud voice heard over the whole crowd of students,

"EEE! SEEIIYAA!!!" all they could see was a blur of black, green and blonde. Before anyone could blink, there was the golden haired bunny attached to the poor starlight.

"Bunny…air!" Seiya tried to say. The blonde blushed and released her death grip on her ponytailed friend.

"Aww no worries who needs air anyways?" Serena giggled at him, "Bunny I missed you too!" he gave her a hug, a much gentler one, and kissed her on the cheek. He could instantly feel 2 pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him. Their stares bore into his back.

'This could be fun,' he thought evilly. He wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and whispered into her ear.

"You've been here for not even one hour and you've already acquired a new fanclub? This is a new record for you!" She laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm. The glares intensified.

"You know," he continued to whisper, "If looks could kill, I would be a pile of stardust right about now,"

Serena quickly glanced left and right to her new groupies that were burning a hole through Seiya.

"Wow, the would be able to give Amara a run for her money with the way they're glaring."

"Ahem" a cough broke their little reunion. She looked over at the cougher.

"What are we chopped liver?" Yaten said sounding quite irritated.

"Oh! YATEN! TAIKI! I'M SORRY!" she glomped the two unexpecting starlights causing them all to crash to the floor. In the blink of an eye three pairs of hands brought her back up.

"Ok guys, seriously I can stand on my own you know." She said looking at Seiya, Malfoy and Harry.

"Oh that's great! help the girl up! leave us here on the floor helpless and vulnerable. Ow! Seiya that's my hand! get off my hand!" Seiya walked over the two bodies on the floor to get to Serena.

"With all that hair on you're head I'm surprised you can walk on your own!" Seiya laughed at his own joke.

"You're so mean Seiya. But I still love you," she stuck her tongue out at him. And as expected Seiya was once again the victim of the death glares of the two boys.

The headmaster stood up,

"Dinner is finally over. Please make your way to your rooms and have a good rest all of you."

Everyone started to go off in their own directions. Serena started to make her way to the dungeons where her common room was.

'She's gotten more mature,' Seiya began to think to himself, 'she's so graceful now, I don't even think she needs my protection any more. I can't believe she finally grew out of her clumsy—'

Serena tripped on herself. She stood up, her face all red, "umm hehe who put that there? honestly people need to pick up after..themselves..hehe.." she made a quick dash to the dungeons leaving Seiya back to his thoughts.

'Nevermind. I hope she never changes." He smiled to himself and started to walk in the direction she went. He was so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he was going upstairs, downstairs, down unknown hallways. Then he stopped, looking at his surroundings wide eyed, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"Hello there…no one's came to visit me since Harry Potter was in the second year..oohh I'm so happy right now. Wanna have a bath? I'll make the water all warm…" a floating girl said to him as she floated her way closer and closer to him.

"AH!" he made a dash for it. Anywhere but there.

"Aw..I guess he didn't want to play," she pouted and made her way back to the bathroom, "oh well."

"Peverted. Little girl ghost. Not what I wanted to meet."

**TBC

* * *

**

And that's it for now guys. I gotta do this project of mine. Hope you liked it. Don't worry it'll get more interesting! I PROMISE!. R&R!!

Shi-No-Tenshi


End file.
